Ghost Love
by MoonLight2night
Summary: what the future waith
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and if i make a mistake plase tell me,i will corect it.

PS CW-clock work MG-mistery girl

* * *

In the Clockwork castle something lives there. Everyone who was cauth there fels a shadow folowing them until they meet CW and same say that they been attached by that something and no one has ever seen it. Wondering the rumor has become a legend and some ghost and even people have search for the castle and the ones who find it never seen the ghpst so they give up. Still the legend remains

...

CW:"What brings you out this time my dear?"

MG:"Well i should get out sometimes ,what i am supposed to do?To stay there always is suffocating."she says with a cold hateful feeling that is show clear on her face"

CW:"Well i suppose you need to do some exercise to keep yourself alive."he responds to her with an annoing sarcasm while he looks in the time portal

MG:"Ha ha ha,very funny Clockwork ,you know very well that i'm half dead ,no need to keep me fully alive."she talk to him like every time he made a joke like that and that happens almost every time when she comes out.

CW:"Well what do you want to do this time dear,ghost hunting, seing true history ,fighting?What will be this day?"he ask with such a familiar voice gentle put stil fill of sarcasm.

MG:"Well... i want to go in human world."she said shouting a little at him,like it take time and courage only to tell them.

CW:"So dear ,you know what can happen if you meet him"

MG:"Of course i know,but he won't change the timeline .I promise...i miss evryone,I miss him. "

CW...

MG:"Please let me go !"a sad expression is sowing on her face like time could not heal the wounds that we're made.

CW:"OK,but if something happens you deal with him."

As she go in front of the time machine CW sees her with a smile that was like a rare flower that booms only once. Before to jump she said a 'THANK YOU' with a soft voice.


	2. Chapter 2

As she jump she finds herself in the town, luckily she landed in a place were no one could see her. Between the two buildings she finds herself in the ghost form,transforming back in her human form. The memories are overflowing in her as her easy start to drip in seconds. The adventure they have, they feelings, the fun they have together, all in this town. She wipe her easy and looks at herself, she is different ,her clothes and even her face,she forget them all,like she was never a human. It was starting to hurt but she can't do anything about it just to get used to her old-new apparence. She look again at herself and she sees that her clothes don't look too futuristic. Good because of this she could be seen as a freak. But what can she do for a living, she doesn't want to change the future but she needs to work somewhere. The perfect place were she knew what to do,sure that place would be perfect.

DF"Mom,dad am home"he enter the door like something been pissing him of.

M" Danny could you come down for a minute?"she shouted from the lab

DF"Sure thing Mom"he goes down the stairs and ask"What it is ?he sees the girl in the lab,she was beautiful,"Mom who is she?he never seen her before but why she feels looking so familiar.

M"She's our new recruit, dear. She came here as a ghost will be living with us into the guest room.

DF"What? What do you mean by living with us."as complicated as sound it was just as confused.

M"Well she came here whit an airplane and they lost her baggage. She has no place to stay and no money. And she said that her family died some years ago and she really can't get help from anyone."

DF"That's convincing, so what's you're name?

MG"That's not rude."shot a sarcastic voice"Anyway my name is Mandy Ghosthost,what's yours?"she ask so no suspicious would be make.

DF"My name is Danny Fantom,nice to meet you!"he said like it was obvious but didn't want to be rude ,again,"So Mandy right?You be living with us a while right?"

MG"Right. And Miss Fantom ,please can I have a ghost shield in my room? "ask like she thinks about Danny powers.

M"Sure dear ,but what for ,aaaaaaa,right yes!"

DF"You tink that I'm that immature?"he understand what she means.

MG"O no,I don't think you're immature, I think you're quite mature, that's why."

DF"OK,I got the idea"blushes really obvious looking in at his right.

MG"Then I should go to my room,she you soon"she go up the stairs


End file.
